james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
Na'vi Language
The Na'vi language is the constructed language of the indigenous Na'vi used in the Avatar film and Category:Games. It was created by Paul Frommer, a professor at the Marshall School of Business with a doctorate in linguistics. He designed the language according to fit it to some of James Cameron's ideas of how the language should sound. Beside this, the only constraint was that it had to be learnable and pronouncable by the actors. The Na'vi have a tribal communal culture. They have no written language. Their history is passed down through stories. Humans, in order to document it, use most English alphabet letters, plus two diacritics (ä, ì), three ejectives (px, tx, kx), and an apostrophe as a glottal stop. To learn the language please refer to: Learnnavi.org Wordlist English → Na'vi A *'across' - ka *'again' - nìmun *'agree' - mllte *'alien' - ketuwong, kewong *'alien (non-Na'vi)' - faketuan *'allow' - tung *'almost' - stum *'alone' - nì'awtu *'among' - kip *'ancestor' - pizayu *'animal, beast' - ioang *'apology' - tsap'alute *'arm' - pxun *'arrive' - pähem *'arrow' - swizav *'art' - tseo *'as (i.e: same way as)' - tengfya *'ask' - pawn *'attack' - 'eko *'avatar (dreamwalker body)' - uniltìrantokx *'awake' - txen *'away (direction)' - neto *'away (position)' - mìso B *'baby carrier/sling' - iveh k'nivi s'di *'back (direction)' - ne'ìm *'bad, evil' - kawng *'badge' - pätsì *'be at, occupy a space' - tok *'be responsible' - Kllfrio' *'beat (rhythmic)' - 'ekong *'become' - slu *'beetle larva(e)' - teylu *'before, in front of' - eo *'begin, start' - sngä'i *'beginning, start time' - sngä'ikkr *'bind' - yìm *'blue' - ean *'Blue Flute Clan' - Omaticaya *'body' - tokxn *'bond (neural connection)' - Tsaheylu *'boom' - kxangngang *'bow and arrow' - tsko swizaw *'bow' - tsko *'brain' - eltu *'brainworm' - eltungawng *'branch (of a tree)' - vul *'brave' - tsteu *'bring' - zamunge *'brother' - tsmukan *'burn, consume' - nekx *'but' - slä *'butt' txìm *'by, via, following' - ìla C *'call' - syaw *'calm' - mawey *'can, be able' - tsun *'captive' - spe'etu *'capture' - spe'e *'center (place in the middle)' - kxamtseng *'challenge (ceremonial)' - fpeio *'change' - latem *'child' - 'eveng *'choose' - fxtey *'clan' - olo' *'clan leader' - olo'eyktan *'clear, certain' - law *'clever (thing)' - sìlronsem *'close' - lok *'colleague' - lertu *'come' - za'u *'continually' - nìtut *'cord' - telem *'create' - ngop *'creature' - swirä *'cut' - mun'i D *'daddy' - sempu *'dance' - sreu *'danger' - hrrap *'dangerous' - lehrrap *'daughter' - 'ite *'day' - trr *'dead' - kerusey *'demon' - vrrtep *'destroy' - ska'a *'die' - terkup *'dig up' - kllkulat *'dim (of a person)' - snumìna *'dinner, served meal' - wutso *'Direhorse' - pa'li *'dive' - tawng *'do not (negative)' - rä'ä *'do, make' - si *'doctor' - toktor *'done, finished' - hasey *'down' - kllte *'dream' - unil *'Dream Hunt' - Uniltaron *'dreamwalker (avatar)' - uniltìranyu *'drive out' - kurakx *'drum (made of skin)' - au *'duck' - tawng E *'ear' - mikyun *'easily' - nìftue *'easy' - ftue *'eat' - yom *'elbow' - pxuntil *'English language' - 'ìnglìsì *'enough' - nìtam *'enter' - fpxäkìm *'everyone' - frapo *'everything' - fra'u *'evil' - tìkawng *'examine' - steftxaw *'example' - tìkenong *'eye' - nari *'eyes (two)' - menari F *'false' - tsleng *'far away, at a distance' - alìm *'fast' - nìwin *'father' - sempul *'fear' - txopu *'feed' - yomtìng *'female (person)' - tutee *'finger' - zekwä *'fire' - txep *'first' - 'awve *'first' - nì'awve *'fly' - tswayon *'for the sake of' - fpi *'forbidden' - kxanì *'forest' - na'rìng *'forgiveness' - txoa *'four' - tsìng *'fresh (food)' - pxausul *'from above' - ta'em *'from (direction)' - ftu *'from (various uses) - ta' *'full' - teya *'funny' - hiyìk G *'get down! (to the ground)' - ne kllte! *'give' - tìng *'go' - käì *'good' - sìltsan *'good bye, see you again soon' - kìyevame *'good bye, Eywa be with you' - Eywa ngahu *'Got it, I understand' - tslolam *'grab' - niä *'grant' - teswotìng *'great leonpteryx, last shadow - toruk' *'great, much, many (quantity) - txan' *'great, noble' - nawm *'ground' - kllte *'group of pople, party' - pongu *'guide' - fyaxwìntxu *'gunship' - kunsìp H *'halt' - txey *'he' - poan *'he, she' - po *'heart' - txe'lan *'hello' - kaltxì *'help, assistance' - srung *'hexapede, hexapod' - Yerik *'hold off, suspend action' - fpak *'home' - kelku *'Hometree' - Kelutrel *'honor' - meuia *'hot' - som *'how (conjunction)' - fyape *'how (adjective)' - peyfa *'hunt' - taron *'hunter' - taronyu I *'I' - oe *'if' - txo *'if not, or else' - txokefyaw *'in' - mì *'insanity' - keye'ung *'interpret' - ralpeng J *'joint, hinge' - til K *'kid, child' - 'evi *'kill' - tspang *'knee' - kinamtil *'know' - omun L *'land' - atxkxe *'large' - apxa *'lead' - eyk *'leader' - eyktan *'learn'' - nume *'leave, depart' - hum *'leave, abandon' - txìng *'leg' - kinam *'level' - 'engeng *'life' - tìrey *'light' - atan *'like us' - Nìayoeg *'like, as' - na *'lip' - seyri *'listen' - tìng mikyun *'listen, pay attention, quit goofing off' - eltu si *'life' - rey *'live, dwell' - kelku si *'long (period of time)' - yol *'longer (time)' - nulkrr *'look' - tìng nari *'look at' - nìn M *'male (person) - tutean' *'many' - pxay *'mated' - muntxa *'matriarch' - Tshahìk *'matter' - txele *'matter, be of importance' - tsranten *'meaning' - ral *'medusa (animal)' - fpxafaw *'meeting' - ultxa *'message' - 'upxare *'middle, midpoint' - kxam *'mighty' - fkeu *'mind' - ronsem *'model, represent, exemplify' - kenong *'moment' - swaw *'mommy' - sa'nu *'more' - nì'ul *'moron' - skxawng *'mother' - sa'nok *'mountain banshee' - ikran *'move, shift position' - rikx *'much' - nìtxan *'music' - pamtseo *'must' - zene N *'need' - kin *'need' - tìkin *'never' - kawkrr *'news, something to report' - fmawm *'night' - txon *'no' - kehe *'no (before a noun)' - kea *'no one' - kawtu *'nose' - ontu *'not' - ke *'nothing' - ke'u *'now' - set O *'offence, insult' - zoplo *'one' - fko *'one number' - 'aw *'one (person' - 'awpo *'only' - nì'aw *'or' - fu *'other' - lahe *'other one (person or thing)' - lapo *'outside' - wrrpa P *'part' - hapxì *'pass (a test)' - emza'u *'passionately, with all heart' - nìftxavang *'path, way' - fya'o *'pattern' - renu *'peel' - fkarut *'People (the People: name for themselves)' - Na'vi *'perhaps, maybe' - kxawm *'person' - tute *'place' - tseng(e) *'Plant species' - Eyaye *'please' - rutxe *'poison' - txum *'pretty' - sevin *'promise (a thing to someone)' - pänutìng *'proper, fair, right' - muiä *'protect, shelter' hawnu *'protection' - tìhawnu *'pull' - za'ärìp Q *'quiet ("be quiet!")' - fnu R *'rain' - tompa *'ready' - alaksì *'release, let go' - lonu *'remain, stay' - 'ì'awn *'remembrance' - 'ok *'request' - ätxäle *'rhythm' - kato *'ride' - makto *'ride out' - kämaktao *'rock, stone' - tskxe *'run' - tul S *'sacred' - swok *'sacred place' - swotu *'safe place, refuge' - zongteng *'save' - zong *'saying (quote)' - san *'see (physical sense)' - tse'a *'See (spiritual sense)' - kame *'seed' - rina' *'Seeds of the great tree' - atrokirina' *'seem, appear' - lam *'send' - fpe' *'service' - kìte'en *'seven' - kinä *'sharp' - pxi *'she' - poe *'show' - wintxu *'sibling' - tsmuk, tsmuktu *'sign, omen' - aungia *'sing' - rol *'sister' - tsmuke *'sixteen' - vofu *'sky' - taw *'Sky person' - Tawtute *'Slinger' - Lenay'ga *'small' - hì'i *'smell' - faheu *'smile' - lrrtok *'so (or "in that case")' - ha *'so that' - fte *'so that not' - fteke *'son' - 'itan *'song' - tìrol, way *'songchord' - waytelem *'soon' - ye'rin *'sound' - pam *'speak' - plltxe *'spear' - tukru *'species of fruit or vegetable' - ki'ong, kxener *'spin' - kim *'spiral' - 'iheyu *'spirit' - tirea *'spirit animal' - tireaioang *'spirit path' - tireafya'o *'spread, proliferate' - virä *'stand' - kllkxem *'star' - tanhì *'stingbat' - riti *'stop' - ftang *'stopping' - tìftang *'straight' - yey *'strength' - tìtxur *'strike' - takuk *'stringed instrument' - i'en *'strong' - txur *'study' - ftia *'sturmbeest' - talioang *'suffice' - tam *'sun' - tsawke T *'tail' - kxetse *'take, bring' - munge *'take/consume time' - krrnekx *'teacher' - karyu *'teaching, instruction' - sänume *'tell' - peng *'territory' - kllpxìltu *'test' - fmetok, tìfmetok *'than' - to *'Thanator' - palulukan *'thank you' - irayo *'that' - tsnì *'that (action)' - tsakem *'that (as object)' - tsat *'that (person)' - tsatu *'then, at that time' - tsakrr *'there, that place' - tsatseng *'they' - ayfo, fo *'they (those two)' - mefo *'thirthy-two' - tsìvol *'this (action)' - fikem *'this (thing)' fi'u *'this one (person or thing)' - fipo *'this way, like this' - fifya *'this here, this place' - fitseng(e) *'thread' - kìng *'Thundering Rocks, Stairway to Heaven, Hallelujah Mountaints (floating mountains)' - Iknimaya *'time' - krr *'to (direction)' - ne *'to the others' - aylaru *'together' - 'awsiteng *'too' - nìhawng *'touch' - 'ampi *'track, lock up' - sutx *'training, exercise' - tskxekeng *'tree' - utral *'Tree of Voices' - Utral Aymokriyä *'true' - ngay *'truly' - nìngay *'trunk (of a tree)' - tangek *'truth' - tìngay *'try' - fmi *'turn' - mìn *'two' - mune U *'understand' - tslam *'unfold, blossom' - 'ong *'unquote' - sìk V *'valid' - kangay *'viperwolf' - nantang *'vision' - äie *'voice' - mokri W *'wait' - pey *'walk' - tìran *'want' - neu *'war' - tsam *'war party' - tsampongu *'warrior' - tsamsiyu *'wash' - yur *'watch out, be careful' - nari si *'we (exclusive)' - ayoe *'we (inclusive)' - ayoeng *'we; two (exclusive)' - ayoeng *'we; two (inclusive)' - moe *'weak' - meyp *'weave' - täftxu *'weaver' - täftxuyu *'well' - nìltsan *'well-being, peace' - fpom *'what (thing)' - 'upe *'what (action)' - kempe *'what (before a noun)' - pe *'when' - krrpe, pehrr *'where (adjective)' - peseng *'where (adjective)' - tsengpe *'which, that' - a *'while (same time as)' - tengkrr *'who' - pesu, tupe *'why' - lumpe, pelun *'wind' - hufwe *'wing' - tsyal *'wise' - txantslusam *'with (accompaniment)' hu *'with (by means of)' - fa *'word' - lì'u *'World spirit guiding force and deity; Eywa' - Eywa *'world (physical)' - kifkey *'worm' - ngawng *'worst' - 'e'al *'worthy' - pxan Y *'year' - zìzìt *'yellow' - rim *'yes' - srane *'you' - aynga, nga ---- Na'vi - English *'ampi - Touch *'mawe' - Calm *'e'al - Worst *'eko - Attack *'ekong - Beat (rythmic) *'engeng - Level *'ì'awn - Remain, stay *'ìheyu - Spiral *'it - Bit, small amount *'ok - Remembrance *'ong - Unfold, blossom *'upxare - Message *'äie' - Vision *'alaksi' - Ready *'apxa' - Large *'atan' - Light *'ätxäle' - Request *'atxkxe' - Land *'au' - Drum (made of skin) *'aungia' - Sign, omen *'ean' - Blue *'emza'u' - Pass (a test) *'eyk' - Lead **'eyktan' - Leader *'Eywa ngahu' - Good-bye, Eywa be with you *'faheu' - Smell *'fkarut' - Peel *'fkeu' - Mighty *'fmawn' - News, something to report *'fmetok' - Test *'fmi' - Try *'fnu' - Quiet (be quiet) *'fpak' - Hold off, suspend action *'fpe'' - Send *'fpeio' - Challenge (ceremonial) *'fpom' - Well being; peace *'fpi' - For the sake of *'fa' - With (by means of) *'Zamuncko' - Well done *'kaltxì' - Hello *'rutxe' - Please *'irayo' - Thanks Numbers *''fko''' - One *'aw' - One **'awve' - First **'awpo' - One individual *'awsiteng' - Together *'mune' - two *'tsìng' - four *'kinä' - seven *'vofu' - sixteen *'tsìvol' - thirty-two (octal: 40) *'ay-' - plural prefix *'me-' - dual prefix *'pxe- '- trial prefix Adverbs *'alìm' - Far away, at a distance *'eo' - Before, in front of Correlatives Words in *Asterisk and Italic are hypothetical. They are not attested, but extrapolated by analogy and the way other words are formated. It's possible that they don't exist. Pronouns Personal *'a' - Which, that *'aylaru' - To the others Pronoun sing. dual trial plural 1st person, exclusive '''oe moe pxoe ayoe '''1st person, inclusive '''-''' '''oeng pxoan ayoeng '''2nd person '''nga menga pxoang aynga '''3rd person '''po mefo pxfo ayfo The deferential forms of "I" and "you" are ohe and ngenga. Possessive forms include ngeyä (your) and peyä (her/his)."He" and "she" can optionally be differentiated as poan(He) and poé(She) Names and terms *Eywa' - "World spirit" – guiding force and deity *'Amhul''' - Child's name *'Änsìt' - Child's name *'Ralu' - child’s name *'faketuan' - Alien (i.e. non-Na’vi) *'fpeio - '''challenge (ceremonial) *'Uniltaron - Dream Hunt *'tireafya’o - '''spirit path *'tireaioang - '''spirit animal *Tsaheylu - bond (neural connection)' *'Tsahìk - matriarch *'''tsawke - '''sun *teylu - beetle larva(e) *'Tawtute - 'Sky Person *'''olo’eyktan - Clan leader *'Omaticaya' - Blue Flute Clan *'uniltìrantokx' - "dreamwalker body"; avatar *'Iknimaya' - Thundering rocks, Stairway to Heaven (Hallelujah Mountains) Animals and plants *'ioang' - animal, beast *'nantang' - Viperwolf *'fpxafaw' - Medusa *'Eyaye' - Warbonnet *'eltungawng' - brainworm *'Pa'li' - Direhorse *'Angtsik' - Hammerhead Titanothere *'Yerik' - Hexapede *'Toruk' - "last shadow"; Great Leonopteryx *'Ikran' - Mountain Banshee *'Lenay'ga' - Slinger *'atokirina’' - seeds of the great tree *'palulukan' - "Dry Mouth Bringer of Fear"; Thanator *'utral' - tree *'Utral Aymokriyä' - Tree of Voices *'Kelutrel' - Hometree (tree for living in) Loans *'ìnglìsì - English language *'kunsìp' - gunship *'toktor' - doctor Body *'til '- joint, hinge *'kinam' - leg **'kinamtil' - leg-joint, knee *'pxun' - arm **'pxuntil' - arm-joint, elbow *'kxetse '- tail *'zekwä' - finger *'tsyal' - wing *'txìm' - butt, rear end *'nari' - eye **'menari' - eyes (two) *'mikyun' - ear *'ontu' - nose *'seyri '- lip *'eltu' - Brain *'eltu si' - Pay attention, quit goofing off Note: The verb tìng "give" is used for senses; for example tìm mikyun "give ear, listen" Family *'olo’' - clan *'’eveng' - child **'’evi' - kid (affectionate form of “child”) *'’itan' - son *'’ite' - daughter *'sempul' - father **'sempu' - daddy *'sa’nok' - mother **'sa’nu' - mommy *'tsmukan' - brother *'tsmuke' - sister Sentences "Hello, how are you?" : "It’s a pleasure to be able to chat with you in Na’vi" : "I apologise for this moron" : "These demons are forbidden here" : "Your alien smell fills my nose" : "I See you" (a greeting) (Means to see into someone, refers to their soul, *understanding*)The "See" is capitalized in the script, as it means to see into & understand a person.How to Speak Na'vi, UGO Movie Blog, 2009 Dec 14 : Notes http://www.learnnavi.org/navi-vocabulary/ For more words. Behind the scenes Na’vi was created by Paul Frommer, a professor at the Marshall School of Business with a doctorate in linguistics. Na'vi is heavily based off of the Maori language, which is one of the three official languages of New Zealand. =References= External links *Learn Na'vi website *Learn Na'vi wiki de:Na'vi (Sprache) pl:Język Na'vi nl:Na'vi taal es:Lengua na'vi Category:Avatar Category:Language Category:Na'vi culture